Juliet's Mistake
by Cat-Fluff
Summary: A small misunderstanding can lead to the biggest things, especially when you're Sakura. SasuSaku. No mush.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I'm just cat fluff remember? Fluff don't own anything, especially not Shakespeare or Naruto.

* * *

_And not for the first time in his life, 18 year old Sasuke finds himself regretting to follow Naruto into another one of his crazy_

_ ideas._

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stepped into the brilliantly lit ballroom.

Sasuke tugged at his bow-tie.

"Care explain to me again, why are we, the heir of the Uchiha Corp. and the stupid friend of the heir at the housewarming party of the rival company Hyuuga Inc.?"

Naruto scowled while scanning the room.

"To pick up hot girls! And I'm not stupid, teme."

Sasuke glared at his friend who seemed not to notice.

"What about that one?" asked Naruto excitedly.

Sasuke glanced at where Naruto seemed to be looking towards.

"The one with the long brown hair?"

"Yeah, that one!" nodded Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You might not have noticed, dobe, but 'that one' happens to be wearing a tux."

"Yeah, so?" asked Naruto defensively.

Sasuke looked horrified at his best friend.

"Y-you never..." he croaked out lamely.

"Girls can wear tuxes can't they?" asked Naruto puzzled.

Sasuke lost 10kgs from blowing out air in relief.

"Yes dobe, they can. But this 'housewarming party' happens to be a formal sort of one. You don't catch girls wearing tuxes at a formal party."

Naruto blinked. Then as the truth dawned on him, his eyes grew impossibly wide.

"Yeah. And if 'that one' happens to turn around, you'll see that 'that one's' face is a male." said Sasuke tonelessly.

Naruto's face fell. "When will the girls come? I heard that four really good ones were coming."

Then, as if answering to Naruto'w whine, the ballroom doors flung open.

One after another, four girls sauntered confidently (or not so confidently in one's case) into the room.

A stunning blue eyed blonde in a clingy, shimmering baby blue dress, a tall green eyed brunette in a silky emerald green gown, a shy, pale eyed navy black haired girl in a simple, soft dove grey chiffon dress.

Sasuke found himself staring at the last girl walking in. STARING. Never had he felt so strange, shamelessly staring at an unknown girl.

A slender jade colour eyed girl with soft pink hair, dressed in a sleek, mid-length, red taffeta dress.

A sharp elebow jammed itself at Sasuke's ribs.

"Dibs on the one in grey. Not that you seem to want her..." Naruto trailed off slyly.

_'Damn. Naruto had noticed him staring at the one in red.'_

"Hn." answered Sasuke tonelessly.

"Don't be such a spoil sport," scolded Naruto, "And... I think I can wangle us an introduction to the ladies."

* * *

"Sakura, have I ever introduced to you my other student, Uzumaki Naruto?"

The pink haired girl smiled up at the masked man with unruly hair.

"I don't think so, Kakashi-sensei."

"Well, now you have. See you kids around." Naruto's teacher walked off towards the drinks.

Sakura looked curiously after her teacher, then faced the two males in front of her, while her shy friend hid behind her.

"So you're his other student... what does he tutor you about, Mr Uzumaki?"

"Uh... stuff. And I'm no mister, just Naruto." he said, his eyes not even looking at Sakura, but at her timid shadow.

Sasuke ahemed lightly. After a few awkward moments of 'aheming' and not so gentle subtle kicks to the ankle, Naruto remembered to introduce his 'friend'.

"Oh. Uh. This is Sasuke. He's my friend." he said, off-handedly, still staring at the girl in grey as she prodded her index fingers together.

Sasuke offered his hand to the 'pinkette'. "Pleased to meet you."

Sakura blushed and stuck her hand in his. "Pleased to meet you too."

Instead of shaking her hand, Sasuke lifted her hand to reach his lips.

Sakura blushed immensely and tried to subtly retrieve her hand.

"Uh..." she quickly yanked her hand back to her side, then thought of a distraction. "Th-this is Hinata. She's the daughter of the head of the Hyuuga Inc."

Naruto's face fell dramatically (think of a boulder falling off a cliff) as he registered this information.

"A-are you okay?" a shy voice nquired softly.

Naruto struggled for a moment, then he brightened up. "May I have the honour of dancng with you for this dance, Ms Hyuuga?"

Hinata blushed. "O-of course."

Naruto led the other girl onto the dance floor. Sasuke and Sakura watched their friends disappear into the croud of moving colours.

An awkward silence hung over the two.

Saskue started to speak as Sakura did.

"How-"

"Who-"

Sakura blushed as Sasuke looked away.

"You can go first." they said simultaneously.

"No-no, you can." they said together again.

Silence hung over again.

"Uh-"

"So-"

Finally, they laughed, and the awkwardness dissolved.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, one of Hinata's friends. And you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke nodded.

Sakura blinked. "Uchiha? As in... Uchiha Corp.?"

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"As in... the RIVAL of my friend's father's company?" Sakura persisted.

Her disbelief was so comical looking that Sasuke nearly laughed.

"Yes." Sasuke said slowly, as if speaking to an extremely dim-witted person.

Sakura let out a wail. "Nooo! My heart breaks! This is like Romeo and Juliet! Why must tragedy happen?"

Sasuke looked on awkwardly, wondering whether he should try and comfort her or make a run for it.

Immediately, her tall brunette friend in green appeared at her side, glaring at Sasuke.

"Sakura, don't talk to him. Let's go."

As her friend half carried half dragged Sakura away, Sakura frantically mouthed, "_Meet me under my balcony tonight_"

* * *

**_A review would be nice hopeful smile_**

* * *


	2. New Developments

Disclaimer: Don't I wish

* * *

_And so our hero and heroine meet in secret under the moonlit skies..._

* * *

"Sakura." Sasuke called softly.

A pair of green eyes peered over the balcony ledge. They lit up in delight.

"Sasuke..." she breathed huskily, smiling dreamily down at him.

Seconds passed. Then minutes.

"Uh... you asked me to come?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura blinked as if coming out of a trance.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Sakura laughed nervously. Sasuke 'sweatdropped'.

"Um... give me a moment."

Sakura disappeared from view, but Sasuke heard a heated discussion from above him.

"Start talking, forehead!" hissed a voice, unfamiliar to Sasuke.

"Don't call me forehead, pig! And what should I talk about?"

"As if I would know!" the strange voice sighed exasperatedly, "Quote something romantic."

"Like?"

"Uh... Shakespeare?"

A familiar head popped back up into view.

"Sorry about that." she said, smiling sweetly down, "Ahem, oh Romeo, R-ack!"

The pink head was yanked from view. Sasuke raised his brow in vague amusement.

"What's his name? Call him by it, forehead!"

"The syllables don't fit, pig!"

"Don't call me pig, forehead! Actually quoting the script is lame!"

"It's romantic! And besides, I don't need you here! Go away pig!"

A sound very like huffing was heard, before Sasuke heard sounds of stomping fade away.

"Uh... Sakura?" Sasuke was starting to feel a little hesitant.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sakura appeared again, looking flustered.

"So... what did you call me here for?"

Sakura smiled sadly, "Tenten said that she didn't want me around you; it's because you're an Uchiha, I know it!"

Sasuke was about to say that that wasn't likely. Even if the brunette, Tenten, had known he was an Uchiha, she would have been more likely to raise the alarm and set the hounds from hell upon him.

"I-"

"Don't say anything to comfort my breaking heart!" wailed Sakura dramatically.

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes at the theatrics.

"Sasuke!"

The sudden call at his name made Sasuke start.

"Y-yeah?"

"I've got to go back inside, I think Hinata's cousin suspects something."

"Oh. Right."

Sakura's face fell. _'Where is that confession of undying love dammit?!'_

Sasuke noticed Sakura's obvious dissapointment.

'Shoot, what am I supposed to say? I love you? I hardly even know her!'

For once in his life, Uchiha Sasuke floundered, panicking like a landed goldfish.

"Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night, Sakura." Sasuke watched as Sakura disappeared back into her room.

"Psst!" a voice hissed out from behind him.

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"You and Ms Haruno aren't going to elope, are you, teme?"

"Are we?" asked Sasuke cynically, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew it!" Naruto's whisper was becoming louder and louder until it came just short of a yell.

"I knew it! I better be your best man, teme!"

"Mind keeping your voice down, dobe?" asked Sasuke tonelessly.

"To be comletely honest, I never saw you as the eloping type teme." Naruto blabbered on and on. Sasuke considered running away.

"Dobe, if I plan to elope, you'll be my best man, ok? Now will you shut up?" asked Sasuke tonelessly.

"Good! Now where are you going to hold it? What time? Are you going to have flower arrangements? Can I help? I can't wait!" said Naruto excitedly.

_'I will not cry; Uchihas do not cry!'_

"Look, I'm tired, may I leave? If you have to ask about our runaway marriage, why don't you ask Sakura?" asked Sasuke; nearly pleadingly. _'She'll set him straight.'_

"Alright! I'll go ask Ms Haruno right away!" Naruto jumped up and disappeared off.

And uneasy feeling washed over Sasuke for unknown reasons... somewhat like doubt.

He brushed away the uncomfortable feelings; _'Sakura will tell him there's no wedding.'_

He furrowed his brows.

_'Right?'_

* * *

_Review please? -puppyeyes-_


End file.
